Just a Weapon
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: A little story about my character Dawne. Rated for slight graphic-ness and language.


Minako: Just a little oneshot about my character Dawne, and her thoughts on the world of Atmos. It's in her point of view. Enjoy!

--

Disclaimer: I own Storm Hawks like I own a major corporation...which means I don't own it at all. Dawne Eagleheart, however, I do own.

--

Just a Weapon

--

Yet again, I'm on the run. It seems like that's the only thing I'm doing anymore, ever since I awoke in the Genetics Lab of one of ATLAB's buildings. Getting out of the actual lab wasn't that difficult - the scientists died by my alter-ego's claws. There were thirteen of them - unlucky number for some.

"Kira" is what they called me...at least, that's what they called _her_ when we were created. She is the demonic being they stuck inside me and called my "Berserker Mode" whenever she took control of my body. Back then, they had all control over when that happened - it was only during tests on my combat abilities, and even then I was under the effects of numerous drugs.

They said I "awoke" prematurely - that just means my devlopment was sped up for some reason. But somehow, going on two years ago, my mind broke loose of the chains they'd placed upon it...and Kira killed them all.

Not that I mind this - no, I had just gotten my chance to freedom...Or so I thought, until the last one managed to push the "Security Alert" button and every Talon in the building was running towards that laboratory. I killed them, too - no regrets...I was free...

Once again, so I thought. But, apparently, there's now a price on my head, and every follower or resident of Cyclonia's after me. Ironic - the place is called ATmos LABoratories, but they're being run by Cyclonia. I later learned something else - those bastards captured people to use as test subjects for my development.

I've met one of them, too - seems he was one of the lucky ones who survived. Well, that's obvious, otherwise I wouldn't have met him, now would I? Seems he's a Sky Knight now, leading his own rag-tag squadron around and beating Cyclonia's asses into the ground...which is actually quite hard, seeing as how most of those battles are fought in the air. Seriously, I really don't understand why mid-air fights aren't just taken to the ground sometimes. More places to hide when your feet are touching a solid surface.

Dammit, I'm surrounded now - Talons again, and from the looks of it, about two hundered. I grab my blades and start killing them, one by one, a knife thrown into their bodies for a quick and somewhat painless death - only pain felt is when said knife pierces their head or their chest. One manages to hit me with a blast, and...oh, just great, I'm losing control over Kira at the moment. Just fucking great...then again, maybe it is - I could use her speed and strength to get out of this relatively unharmed. Besides, any wounds will just heal themselves in almost no time at all. As I feel myself lose control of my mind and body, I smile sadly - I already know how this will end...

Battle's over, and Kira goes to the back of my mind while I get to look at the damage - oh boy, she went overboard this time around. Sighing, I go around and grab my blades - yes, this includes the ones lodged in some random Talons' skull. I have to, since I can't risk going and buying new ones. Gross, I know, but hey - that's life. I turn my back on the carnage, and feel a tear run down my cheek.

I wish all the killing would end - the war, my battle to keep my freedom...I wish it'd all just end. But deep in my heart, I know it won't - I'm just a weapon. Killing is all I know how to do...well, drawing too, but that only happens when I can actually find a somewhat safe places to hide.

I'm just a weapon - I'm not supposed to feel emotion, to feel human...but, I am human, and humans do...right? I'm not too sure...and I doubt I ever will get my answers. For now, I'm just a weapon, and my heart will be nothing but cold steel.

--

Minako: So? What think? Tell me with a review!! Kinda graphic, kinda filled with some language, but hey, if your life was filled with death and war all the time, wouldn't you be like that? Oh, and if you can tell me who the Sky Knight I mentioned in the story is, I will do a story in your name - just tell me what you want it to be about!


End file.
